THE ETERNAL SAGE RETURNS
by RINNESHARINGAN
Summary: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the second coming of sage, the second Jinchuriki of Juubi and the Eternal Sage is reborn as himself after living tens of thousands of lives as many Shinobi. Watch as he delivers the justice to the accursed Shinobi world and unites the world under a single banner of Uzumaki. Fuinjutsu! Puppeteer ! Naruto along with Sharingan and Rinnegan. Naruto/Harem...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is my first fic. Hope you enjoy it. Story divert from latest manga episode.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze, the prodigy of hardwork born from the prodigies of intellect Namikaze Minato (SS – ranked) and Uzumaki Kushina (S – ranked, borderline SS), suffered throughout his life. But he didn't forget his nindo or as he says his way of life, _'that no matter what he would never give up'_. His huge heart for forgiveness and compassion for even his enemies made him heartthrob of many. Many people believed Naruto had the greatest power of all, much more powerful than any Kekkai Genkai, the power to change people and make them follow him. The people who initially saw him as demon started seeing him in new light i.e., Kyuubi and he are two separate entities.

In reality Naruto was naive to see the good in all people. If a person was 99 percent evil, Naruto looked at his 1 percent good and tried to get that person to leave his evil ways and work for the betterment of the society. But now after living for eternity as various people in many dimension, people belonging to future and people of past, Naruto became apathetic.

Naruto after becoming the Second Sage of Juubi in his first timeline was ecstatic that he was able to save people/shinobi from their destruction, even though it caused his death. Naruto died happily that his death would save many and he would revered as a hero just like his father.

After defeating Uchiha Obito with help of his pal Uchiha Sasuke, they both went to confront Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Sasuke's greatest ambition was to see his family. When Madara used Edo-Tensei no Jutsu to revive Uchiha Mikoto, he froze and this lead to his death as Mikoto was forced to kill him. Sasuke's death was painless as he was decapitated by Mikoto as soon as she was revived. Before Sasuke could recover from shock he was killed.

Naruto in rage attacked Madara but Madara took control of the Juubi from defeated Obito and trashed Naruto. Juubi in its tree form tried to absorb Kyuubi's chakra from Naruto, but Naruto is one stubborn bastard, so when Juubi was absorbing Kurama's chakra, Naruto used the third Jutsu of his father's, which Minato found in Uzumaki ruins, an S-ranked Kinjutsu named The Shiki Fujin to seal Juubi and himself inside the stomach of Shinigami.

What Naruto didn't anticipate that by doing this his soul merged with Juubi and he absorbed Shinigami too. When someone uses Shiki Fujin, his soul is separated from the body and held on for eternity in Dangai (Bleach reference), which humans mistook for Shinigami's stomach.

For absorbing Juubi and Shinigami, his soul transcended the normal plane of rebirth and deaths. So Naruto keeping his memories and Juubi's chakra was reborn tens of thousands of times as many famous Shinobi and Shinigami, as dangai had no sense for time and space.

To keep out the monotony and to keep him from being bored, he choose a profession for each life and followed it. For example in one life he became a swordsman and is known as father of sword-arts. He invented many sword styles like Santoryuu, Flaming Dragon blast, Uzumaki Ken etc. In some of his lifetimes he worked as medic, puppeteer, mad scientist etc. He was even reborn as many shinigami like Aizen, Ichigo, Byakyuya and as Espada too.

What Naruto didn't have control over was which avatar he was being reborn as. Now finally Uzumaki Naruto is being reborn as himself.

**-Day of Kyuubi attack-**

Uzumaki Kushina fell in love with Namikaze Minato after he saved her from her abduction by Kumo. Namikaze Minato too loved her very much and they made love to each other after 'The Third Great Shinobi War'. But due to Minato's rising fame, his parents forbade him to marry Kushina. They felt Namikaze clan would have more power if Minato married Mikoto.

Minato married Uchiha Mikoto and fathered Uchiha-Namikaze Itachi and Uchiha-Namikaze Sasuke. Due their lineage Itachi and Sasuke were destined to be great and many expectations were on them. Itachi at 5 years was already a prodigy and rivalled the likes of Minato and Orochimaru. Sasuke was born just 3 months ago. Uchiha clan was slowly prospering with Minato and Mikoto leading it. One man or rather two men were not satisfied – one Uchiha Obito and another Uchiha Fugaku. So they both devised a plan to usurp Uchiha clan's power and death of Namikaze Minato.

One year ago they both gave lust potion to Minato and Kushina when they were together, so they crossed the boundaries and had sex, thus Naruto was conceived. Minato was made to forget about this incident by Obito using his Sharingan. When Kushina told Minato that she was pregnant with his child, he became enraged called her a whore trying to destabilize his marriage. Minato made Kushina's life a living hell during her pregnancy, as he thought she was trying to cheat him.

Fast forwarding 9 months, on the day of Naruto's birth, Uchiha Obito released Kyuubi after nearly killing Naruto. Minato in hurry teleported Naruto to his house, in Uchiha compound, from where Fugaku kidnapped Naruto so that Kyuubi couldn't be sealed into him. Minato in desperation sealed Kyuubi into his other son, Sasuke as he could not find Naruto. Kushina flat-out refused to seal her chakra into the seal.

After the sealing and before Sandaime appeared on the scene Fugaku appeared at the site and switched Sasuke with Naruto to give everyone the impression that Naruto contained Kyuubi. But Minato was barely alive and saw everything. So when Sandaime came he told everything he saw and told him to continue the ruse that Naruto is the Jinchuruki of the Kyuubi as there were many powerful shinobi who would come for Kyuubi due to which Sasuke's life would be in danger and to be wary of Fugaku who is a traitor. Minato finally succumbed to death, to spend all eternity in Shinigami's stomach or not. What he didn't know was that he would be revived and he would be used for the destruction of Konoha.

Kushina was very weak due to her harsh treatment during her pregnancy, she too died not long after Minato, as her body couldn't handle the stress of Kyuubi being ripped from her. She died without seeing her new born even once due to the ploy of Uchiha's and ignorance of a Namikaze. The rage of which would be felt by every Uchiha and Namikaze in coming years.

Next day Sandaime announced that Minato sealed Kyuubi in Naruto. In coming years Naruto faced a very harsh life. He was beaten to near death many times. Anbu always arrived at the last moments. Sandaime too did not care much for Naruto as he wasn't the Jinchuriki. Many ninjas practiced their arts on Naruto. Medics and T&I guys like Anko tested many poisons and Genjutsu users like Kurenai used to test her newly created Genjutsu on Naruto. Luckily Naruto survived due to Uzumaki vitality. When Naruto was seven, on his birthday he was killed by the civilian council.

Uchiha Fugaku organised this mob hunt for Naruto. Fugaku after Minato's death married Mikoto and became clan head of the Uchiha's. Itachi was wary of Fugaku but Sasuke loved him very much even though Fugaku never treated Sasuke like a proper son. Fugaku wanted to kill Naruto as many were planning to train Naruto, thinking him to be a Jinchuriki. The only people who knew the truth were Hiruzen, elder council (Danzo, Homura, Koharu), Jiraiya.

Naruto, Eternal Sage, saw this timeline's Naruto's life slipping away and finally when his soul left the body Naruto took his place. When the soul transfer took place huge amount of malevolent chakra was released. Sandaime along with Anbu appeared on the spot due to the chakra disturbance. After checking that Naruto was still alive, Hiruzen felt pity for the boy as he suffered due to no fault of his. He turned to mob and shouted

"You fools what are you doing, he is the person holding back the Kyuubi, if he dies Kyuubi will be released. If anyone tries to harm him, I will personally hunt you and kill your family before you. Now get lost."

The mob was shocked, that they nearly released Kyuubi. They scattered like flees when Sandaime gave the command.

Then he turned to Anbu and gave orders "Take him to hospital and if they try to deny treatment tell them that it is punishable by death to them. I will come and visit him tomorrow. I want two Anbu to guard him always."

Sandaime next day visited hospital to find Naruto's body completely bandaged giving him the look of a mummy. Nearly all his bones were broken and multiple stab wounds could be found on his body. Also he suffered from third degree burns over 70 percent on his body.

"Sandaime sama due to the shock, the poor boy's chakra core collapsed. Even Orochimaru's experiments are better than what he suffered. We cannot find any chakra from him. His chakra core is damaged and he is in coma. I don't know when he would wake up. He will likely have difficulty in performing high chakra Ninjutsu." said the chief medic to Hiruzen.

Sandaime had tears in his eyes as an orphan suffered due to his lies. Naruto was always a cheerful child, who played pranks and joined the academy last year. He was a trouble maker but he had a good heart and had an ambition to become Hokage. He couldn't spend much time with him due to his duties as Hokage and also neglected his welfare. The ruse of Naruto being Jinchuriki of Kyuubi nearly fell apart.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto sadly and softly said "Get well soon my boy. I am very sorry for what you had to suffer. I will punish those who will wrong you. Get well soon."

Unknown to him Naruto listened to everything Sandaime said. Naruto created a youki-shroud around the body from any youki or chakra being leaked and make it presence known. He had modification to make to the current body. It wouldn't do him any good for the people to find out.

Many ninjas that night felt very bad for the boy. He suffered much and gained very less. The ice-queens of Konoha also felt very bad to treat the boy as such and that he nearly got killed. They vowed they would help him when ever he required. Many Shinobi also came to know the importance of Naruto being the Jinchuriki and thought that they would help him too and not let him suffer.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter folks. Hope you like it. Please review. The story would get much more interesting from next chapter onwards.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks, here is the next installment of the story. This story will have around 50-60k words length. Please A/N.**

* * *

The villagers of Konohagakure were currently rejoicing the fact that they nearly averted a disaster. In their foolishness of what they thought of finishing what the Yondaime was unable to i.e., killing the Kyuubi or so they thought. They nearly killed Uzumaki Naruto who they believed to be the reincarnation of Kyuubi.

When Naruto was nearly killed a huge spike of chakra was felt, which was more malicious than anything they ever felt. Luckily for them Sandaime came and took Naruto to the hospital, where Naruto was treated immediately from being killed. Sandaime Hokage that evening addressed the adult population of Konoha.

_**-Flashback no Jutsu-**_

Sandaime looked at the gathered crowd from the hokage tower. He spoke in a tone of obvious disappointment "Do you know what foolish act you people have nearly committed? Listen this and listen well. Naruto is not the Kyuubi. He is merely the vessel holding back the Kyuubi. Kyuubi is mere mass of malicious chakra that Naruto is holding back. He should be treated as a hero for doing so. In your foolishness you nearly killed him. Do you know what would have happened if he died?"

Hiruzen paused for a dramatic effect, he is a great orator and knew how the masses thought and which words would reach them properly and which words would sway them, "No? The Kyuubi would have been released you idiotic people and there is no Yondaime to seal it back this time." He roared at them.

The crowd gathered there was shocked to their core. But Hiruzen didn't give them time and continued speaking "Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero and you people didnot respect the wishes of your hero. Kyuubi could only be sealed in a new born child and as Naruto was only the new born, he was selected as a vessel."

"I am declaring a law – starting today if anyone is found treating Naruto badly or hurting him, his whole assets would be seized and he/she would be killed publicly."

Hiruzen had to do this because already Iwagakure was already attempting to kill Uchiha-Namikaze Sasuke and Itachi and if they find out that Sasuke is the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi then either he will be abducted or killed releasing the Kyuubi. Itachi already had many attempts on his life when he was out of Konoha performing A-ranked mission outside Konoha.

Also as Minato said Uchiha Madara is alive and is after Kyuubi, if he were to find out that Sasuke is Jinchuriki then whole of Konoha wouldn't be able to stop him from getting Sasuke. Madara could fight 3 S-ranked ninja simultaneously and win without even trying. Even though he was weak when fighting Minato he would have recovered his strength by now.

Also Fugaku didnot inform Madara about the switch because he had a Yamanaka observe his memories without Fugaku knowing about it. Yamanaka also found rather disturbing memories that Fugaku was planning on controlling the Kyuubi to gain more power in Konoha by performing a coop and become its Hokage. Minato already adviced him to be wary of Fugaku and also he had no idea which other Uchiha were with him in the ploy. Before Yamanaka could find out who his accomplishes were Fugaku was in the process of waking up, so they had to stop going through his memories.

_**-Flashback no Jutsu Kai!-**_

Meanwhile, the person of interest was in the hospital recovering according to the medics present. Naruto after inhabiting the new body created a thin shroud of chakra surrounding his body to prevent any leaks of chakra and youki. He had an important task to accomplish i.e., to improve his current body to give maximum performance. It required very fine tuning.

Firstly he disconnected his pain receptors as the process which he was trying to accomplish was very painful. In his many lives he improved his knowledge of a human body to such a level that he could heal a near dead person within 10 minutes. He could regenerate damaged organs if a small part of the said organ was available. And finally there weren't many diseases which he couldn't cure.

Secondly he forcibly sent huge amounts of youki through his chakra network to expand them to maximum capacity. Another advantage of doing this is that chakra which lacks control is always in state of flux and by sending it repeated in waves through his chakra network achieved a state of calm flow through his network which would help in chakra control exercises later on. Naruto repeated this process for 2 weeks.

Then he started the next process of dividing his chakra network into 10 parts. Each chakra tube was divided into 10 parts (imagine a large pipe replace with 10 small pipes and arranged such that they would fit the original tube exactly). It limited chakra output used for the techniques. He added 300 tenketsu points in his body, in addition to normal 361 tenketsu points, at strategical points which worked in conjuction with his had 10 levels and Naruto maintained it level – I and with each released limits his power would expand exponentially. At level – I his chakra would be at elite Jounin/Anbu level, level – II equivalent to 3 kazes, level – III equal to Shukaku so on and level – X Juubi level. Even Byakyugan would be fooled by this. Another thing is that with each released level his chakra control wouldn't be affected. This whole process took 3 month.

During the next month he improved his reflexes by changing his chakra nature to lightning nature and sent it through his nerves repeatedly to simulate them. It would increase his reaction speed and also enhance all his senses. He repeated this process for another two months. By the end his senses improved to the level that he could look and zoom into a person 5 miles away and clearly see his features. If concentrated he can hear and smell anyone and anything within 2 mile radius and pin point the exact location.

He also tweaked his DNA to remove any defects that the current body had and also help him acquire new bloodlines.

Next process was implanting seals on his body with the help of his kage-bunshin. The Anbu outside his room were removed as there was no danger for him anymore. So he created a seal-less kage-bunshin to inscribe various seals at various parts of his body. First was a nullifying seal on his body which would prevent any seals being applied on his person and only he or his bunshin can apply seals on his body. Second a gravity seal on his chest which extended its roots to his arms and legs. Again his fixation with number 10 can be seen here as his gravity seals also had 10 levels with 1 being Kakashi's speed, 2 being Gai's speed without weights, 4 for Gai with all his gates open, 5 for Raikage 'A's' speed and hirashin. From there onwards his speed increased exponentially.

Next seals were on his feet and palms, the functionality of which were to create seals on the surroundings which he touched with a mere thought (like Minato who left seals on other persons whom he touched and seals from his feet when he landed somewhere). His next seal was applied around his navel (like Shiki-Fujin) which allowed him to copy bloodlines to their maximum limit if he had a DNA of a person have the bloodline. For example if he had blood of Sasuke, then he could directly activate Mangekyo. He can possess multiple bloodlines as many as required.

Last seal was at his finger tips which would hold nanites that he created in his past life. The nanites had many functionalities - as offensive it could be used to disintegrate the body of the person cellularly (like Deidara's C4). The nanites are also immune to any elemental attacks. The nanites also has microscopic seals that would also paralyse a person with just a seal.

And the last process was to fill each cell with chakra and youki to strengthen them. By the end of this process his muscles had tensile strength of steel and his bones the density of adamantium. His internal organs were also improved - with each heartbeat he can pump more blood, his lungs absorbed oxygen much faster etc.

_**-Scene break-**_

In total Naruto's recovery took nearly 6 months and he was made to stay 1 more week to help him recover to full health. After being released from hospital Naruto went to his apartment. He walked slowly as he was sleeping for nearly 6 months and still hadn't much control over his motor skills. Being 7.5 years old he still had 6 months to get control over his techniques to a certain limit as major events would start from there. Uchiha Obito would start Kiri rebellion in 1 year from now and he would visit Konoha after 6 months. He had to get in touch with Obito and plan Uchiha massacre and Kirigakure bloodline war.

* * *

**Hello friends, from next chapter onwards it would be atleast 4k+ words and would be updated weekly. Naruto will be overpowered and will be beyond godlike. So no flames in that area. It would get much more interesting from next chapter onwards.** **For harem he won't marry anyone he will just have sex with many kunoichi and I will try to include lemons. Suggestions would be appreciated and considered.**

***********************Please review*********************


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third installment of the story folks. No flames please. Don't like stop reading. This fic might coincide with some parts of other fics but you will find that most of the fics will have something in common with others. So don't complain about plagiarism. I will try to make story as different as possible from other fics.**

I have made some changes to the Mangekyo Sharingan part, so hopefully you guys will like it.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, now 7 ½ year old after released from the captivity of hospital left for his apartment. He was discreetly followed by two ANBU to keep guard so that no foolish civilian or ninja would attack him.

Naruto during his hospitalization enhanced his body to beyond godlike. His strength, vision, hearing, reaction time etc is second to none. Naruto had some key personalities in mind that he wanted to absorb power from. He could absorb power in two ways. Currently he can only access the powers using the DNA of the person with Kekkai Genkai. The DNA taken would have to be place on the seal on his stomach, then the seal will help him analyse the gene which gives the Kekkai Genkai, and helps him absorb the particular gene. It would also absorb the gene which gives the chakra nature. As he keeps on absorbing this chakra nature gene his control over the elements would increase drastically and literally become the god of elements.

Naruto can use the second power, the power of Rinnegan and directly absorb the Kekkai Genkai, and the memories of the said person. If deemed he can steal the Kekkai Genkai leaving the person without it. He would only do this some of the dangerous people. Naruto during his lifetimes perfected the powers of Rinnegan, Sharingan and Mokutun to a degree which surpassed The Sage of Six Paths.

To activate Rinnegan, he would require the eyes of Uchiha and the body of a Senju. The Uchiha gene was freely available as the Uchiha massacre hasn't happened yet but he had a special someone whose eyes he would transplant into his. Also he knew where the tombs of the Hokages were hidden with only few people knowing its location, so obtaining the gene of Senju wasn't an issue but just little difficult as he had to bypass the security of the seals present there. Thankfully he is a seal master and he could easily override the security system and get what he wanted.

Now coming to Uchihas, the Mangekyo stage would be automatically activated to him as the seal on his stomach would help him unlock the last stage of the Kekkai Genkai directly. Mangekyo Sharingan is special to each person and held 10 distinct powers which would be available to the user upon unlocking the wretched eyes. Mangekyo on unlocking gives the user 3 inherent powers (Amaterasu, Tsukoyomi and Susanoo) plus one additional power unique to the user. But the chakra consumption to maintain or perform these powers is very high and on using these powers the light of user's eye starts deteriorating. Eternal Mangekyo sharingan reduces the strain on the eyes making practically negligible and chakra consumption in reduced to one-sixth.

Shisui's eyes held the ultimate genjutsu **Kotoamatsukami**, this technique allowed him to enter a person's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things on their own free will; the victim wouldn't even notice they were being manipulated.

Itachi could manipulate time based on his genjutsu in **Tsukoyomi**, pity he didn't develop it into real world as his eyes gave him power to slow time to such an extent that he could slow a second into 72 hours but his brain would have been fried from information overloading. If he wasn't succumbing to blindness, Itachi would have one of the most powerful eyes.

Sasuke With his left Mangekyō, he is able to cast Amaterasu, which ignites unquenchable black flames at the focal point of his sight that continue to burn for an entire week, or until they have completely consumed whatever they come into contact with. Sasuke's use of these black flames are said to surpass Itachi's, as he's also able to cast **Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi** with his right Mangekyō to extinguish and manipulate them at will, a control that was further perfected after gaining Itachi's eyes.

Obito's Mangekyo gave him power of time and space, **Kamui**. This ability grants Obito the use of two distinct abilities: teleportation and another best described as "intangibility". As the first part of this technique, the eye serves as a gateway to another dimensional space, which he can instantly send parts of his body to and bring back from. This causes him to seem "intangible" in the original dimension; when struck, attacks pass right through him. He can also extend this intangibility to whatever he's touching at the time. The second part of Obito's Kamui is to travel long distances within relatively short time-spans. While he is usually seen using this ability on himself, avoiding attacks rather than relying on his intangibility, he can teleport anyone by making physical contact with them; when being transported in this way, the target appears to be sucked into his right eye.

Uchiha Fugaku's Mangekyo which was activated in one of the Naruto's timeline gave him the power to perform Izanagi and Izanami without losing an eye. But it is limited as his Chakra reserves aren't too high but just Jounin level. Each time he performed Izanagi or Izanami it takes chakra equivalent of creating 5 Kage Bunshins due to which Fugaku can perform the technique only twice before succumbing to chakra exhaustion.

Madara's Mangekyo gave him absolute power over Susanoo. His Susanoo can directly take a bijudama from Gobi can come out nearly unscratched. It is the near perfect defence in the world.

Izuna's Mangekyo is one of the most dangerous as it gave him the ability to copy ninjutsu based Kekkai Genkai techniques. If he saw a ninja perform Hyoton techniques, he was able to replicate it perfectly. But this had huge disadvantage as the strain on his eyes was immense.

Another Mangekyo ability granted the user to cast vast scale unbreakable genjutsu, **Kyoka Suigetsu**. It is used to place several people under genjutsu at once and didnot require any eye contact too. Only limitation is the users chakra.

_**-Scene Break-**_

Naruto escaped from the watch of ANBU tailing him by creating a Kage Bunshin as no one expected a 7 year old to know of it. His Kage Bunshin would be active for 3 days. Naruto knew of a place where he could train so that his Chakra control and speed is atleast ANBU level in a month and atleast Tsunade level chakra control during the six months. For now it would suffice. Naruto reached a forest which is 10 miles away from behind the Hokage mountain. The forest has lush growth of trees and a huge waterfall.

Naruto using his vast amounts of Chakra made 1000 Kage Bunshins. He turned towards them and said

"Divide yourself into 10 groups. First group will be working on Basic Leaf Sticking exercise and if you achieve it start sticking them to different parts and continue the same exercise. Second group will work on tree climbing exercise. Third group will work on water walking exercise. Fourth through Eight groups will work on elementals each group pick an element and start on basic elemental manipulation. Ninth group will work on Kenjutsu skills divide yourselfs in 5 sub groups and work on the 5 secret styles. Finally the tenth group will work on calligraphy skills for Fuinjutsu. You have 3 days to work on these. DO NOT DISPEL AT ONCE: Maximum of 20 guys per 3 minutes."

Naruto himself worked on improving his body and making it an unstoppable killing machine. Every day Naruto made 1000 clones to bring skills up a notch. And his ninth batch of clones would alter between practicing Kenjutsu Katas or Taijutsu Katas. Also every 3 days he made a clone to replace the clone acting as him in the Konoha.

_**-1 month later-**_

Naruto reached the desired efficiency in skills he required for the tasks to be completed. First two clans whose power he would take are Yamanaka and Nara. Yamanaka genes would help him in unlocking the Telepathy and Telekinetic powers. Nara because power over shadows and darkness. Pities for being the most intelligent people Naras are pretty lazy and did not develop their powers beyond a certain level.

_**-Scene Change-**_

Yamanaka Inoichi, an Elite Jounin and a member of Konoha Intelligence Department was going back to him home after gathering information from an enemy nin. The nin hailed from Iwagakure and was sent by Tsuchikage to assassinate the Uchiha-Namikaze brothers, but was captured by Itachi. After spending the whole day gathering secrets from the head of Iwa nin, he was going back to his home to rest and play with his princess.

Inoichi didn't want to enter through the main door as there might be customers whom he knew and they would stop to speak to him delaying him from getting rest. Being with Shikaku, his lazy ways rubbed onto his two friends too. So it would have been too troublesome to delay the sweet bliss of sleep any longer. So Inoichi went to alley behind the shop to enter his home through back door.

Inoichi felt a prickle at the back of his head and felt like he was being followed. Inoichi extended his senses to detect a presence, if any. He felt nothing, so he continued moving forward. Then suddenly he felt a Senbon being lodged into his neck and everything went black.

Next morning Inoichi woke up in his bed remembering nothing.

_**-Scene Break-**_

Naruto discreetly followed Inoichi and took great care to hide his presence from him. Inoichi being an elite Jounin would be alerted if he made any mistakes. Naruto had a clone of his henge into different people and followed Inoichi to find out about his daily schedule, so that he can plan an ambush.

When Naruto found an opening, he threw a Senbon needle at Inoichi's neck making him loose consciousness. When Inoichi fell unconscious, Naruto appeared near him, grabbed him and Shunshin'ed to Forest of Death. There Naruto carefully extracted a vial of blood from Inoichi and healed Inoichi's puncture wound. Naruto applied the blood onto the seal on his stomach.

Naruto found the gene after 10 minutes of analysis and absorbed it through the seal. Naruto then placed his hand over Inoichi's head to learn about the secrets of Konoha and Clan Jutsus of Yamanaka clan. After learning he wiped the memory of the alley and replaced it with a fake memory that Inoichi after going home directly went to bed as he was tired. After that Naruto took unconscious Yamanaka and placed him on his bed after changing his clothes. Finally his work was done, he obtained the first Kekkai Genkai and learned about all the clan jutsus from Inoichi's mind. Now all that was left was to capture some bandits and practice these powers on them. Also learn Telekinesis.

Naruto repeated the same process with Nara Shikaku. Shikaku was an easy capture as he lay on ground near Nara forest watching clouds. He repeated the same process as with Inoichi. Now Naruto possessed two Kekkai Genkai.

First phase of Naruto's work was done now all he had to do was ambush a certain Uchiha named Uchiha Shisui.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked this chapter...Next chapter...Meeting with Obito and Uchiha Massacre scene. Any suggestions for last 2 Mangekyo powers? Feel free to suggest. Also feel free to suggest anything you like, I will include if it is a good idea.**

*********REVIEW********REVIEW*********REVIEW************


End file.
